dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dead Eels
The Dead Eels is the second mission in The Brigmore Witches ''DLC. Briefing ''With Lizzy Stride free, you have a captain to take you upriver. Unfortunately, Lizzy's second in command, Edgar Wakefield, is running the old gang and won't hand over the ship without a fight. Deal with the traitor Wakefield and help Lizzy get her ship in working order. Infiltration Drapers Ward The mission begins in Drapers Ward, where Daud must make his way to the Riverfront to confront Edgar Wakefield, Lizzy Stride's former second-in-command who betrayed her and took control of the Dead Eels. Thomas mentions that Wakefield has placed the gang on high alert after hearing rumors of Lizzy's escape from Coldridge Prison. Gang warfare between the Eels and the Hatters has also broken out, with gang members battling in the streets. Daud almost immediately witnesses a fight between three members of each gang as he enters Drapers Ward. Both sides are hostile to Daud, so if he attacks the gangs while they fight, the winning side will go after him. After neutralizing the thugs, the most direct route to the Riverfront is to the right, where the road leads straight to the Millenary Canal. There will be a few Hatters patrolling the area, and Daud must sneak past or eliminate them. There is also a Dead Eel patrolling the makeshift bridge across the canal. Once on the other side of the canal, Daud finds the Dead Eels. Several patrol the alley located behind a row of buildings. If Daud desires to sneak past them, he can use the lights or balconies to stay up high. The Eels have two posts, one situated on top of a building and the other on the ground in front of the entrance to the Riverfront. Neither is heavily guarded, and Daud can easily sneak past them to enter the Dead Eels' headquarters. The Riverfront Upon entering the Riverfront, there will be two Eels speaking to each other. Daud can take advantage of their inattention to climb above them. If need be, he can easily hide in an abandoned apartment to the right of the thugs. Many Eels guard the area, but there are balconies and pipes Daud can use to stay above them. The guards can also be taken out individually if Daud is able to correctly time his actions. The Undine Edgar Wakefield can be found on the lower deck of the Undine. There are several guards patrolling the ship, two of which will regularly climb the stairs to the upper decks on either side of it. The easiest means of reaching Wakefield is by entering the Undine via a hatch underneath it. The hatch is located above a span of underwater pipe with escaping air bubbles. Daud has the choice of either neutralizing Wakefield without him noticing or speaking to him. If Daud chooses to speak to the man, Wakefield will tell a series of lies about the current situation. However, once he finds out that Daud was the one to break Lizzy from prison, he will turn hostile and call any nearby Eels to his aid. Once Daud takes care of Wakefield, he can use the ship's horn to call Lizzy. Once Lizzy takes control of the ship and gives her speech to the Eels, Daud can speak with her. He must next go to the Hatters' headquarters at the textile mill to retrieve a stolen engine coil in order to get the Undine to run. Lizzy will give Daud the password to get into the Hatters' territory. Return to Drapers Ward Daud must leave the Riverfront and make his way across Drapers Ward to the Mill. The Eels are now neutral toward him, so Daud can simply walk to the Millenary Canal. Once across the canal, Daud must enter a building with a glass ceiling. Upon entering, Daud will find two Hatters around an arc pylon. He can get past them without being seen, but getting to the door is more difficult. Daud can take the Hatters out from above, blinking onto a chandelier or a second floor walkway. Be aware that the arc pylon will activate if Daud uses certain parts of the walkway. The whale oil tank powering the arc pylon is underneath one of the walkways. Daud can blink to it, hiding from the arc pylon behind a stack of boxes, but he must retrieve the key to open the shield covering the whale oil tank. One of the Hatters will have the key. Daud can blink across the hallway to rewire the arc pylon so that it will kill the Hatters, or if he does not wish to kill them, he can use sleep darts to take them out from afar, rewire the arc pylon so that it will not zap him, and then steal the key from the Hatters. Alternatively, he can bait one of the Hatters toward him and away from the arc pylon by making a loud noise. The easiest way of accessing the Mill is by blinking onto the chandelier above the Arc Pylon; Daud will not be zapped by it while he is on the chandelier. Then he can blink toward the door while the two Hatters are engaged in conversation. However, he will have missed this opportunity once they stop talking. Upon approaching the door leading to the Mill, Daud must speak the password to be let inside. The Mill A few Hatters patrol the area outside the building, and a wall of light blocks the main entrance where the canal and watermill are located. It is guarded by one Hatter, who will occasionally leave to patrol other areas. To the left of the wall of light is an open doorway rigged with tripwires that activate an alarm if broken. To get into the building, Daud can blink into an open window or to the roof of the manufacturing floor and drop down from the ceiling. The machine room, where the engine coil is located, is in the basement. The stairs from the first floor leading to the basement are unguarded, but the door to the machine room will be locked. Upon reading a note, Daud will discover that Nurse Trimble is the only person who knows the combination to the door. To get to Nurse Trimble, Daud must make his way upstairs. These stairs will be guarded, so Daud must take the Hatters out or sneak past them. On the manufacturing floor is a door leading to another set of stairs. Daud will discover that it is locked and that he needs Trimble's key to open it. Daud can blink up to a balcony directly above the door to gain access to the stairway. Nurse Trimble will be attending to the Geezer in his office. He will not turn hostile when Daud enters the room, and Trimble will attempt to make a deal with Daud, saying that the watermill stopped turning, (which is why the Hatters needed the engine coil) and the men he sent into the sewers to the Water Control Station never returned. If Daud will get the wheel working again, then Trimble will give him the combination to the engine room. If Daud agrees, then Trimble will give him the key to the sewer access door. The Hatters are thereafter neutral toward Daud, and he can take the opportunity to explore the building. To get to the sewer, he must make his way to the wheel and jump down onto some pipes. He can swim to the sewer entrance, but there are hagfish in the water that will injure him. The pipes will lead to the sewer access door. Drapers Ward Sewer Upon entering the sewer, there will be green splotches on the walls. Daud will run into two river krusts ahead and can take them out using a grenade or explosive bolts. Another river krust will be to his left above the stairs. Once turning left, Daud can either go left down a hallway or right up a flight of stairs. If he goes to the left, he will find himself in the cistern, where he will meet a woman. She claims that she fell through the grating looking for her child and broke her legs. If Daud decides to aid her, he will discover that she is a witch. Daud will then be attacked by several witches. If Daud chooses not to approach her and opens the door to the right, using a wheel, he may be ambushed by two witches who are waiting at the right of the stairs. The witches can be easily seen if Daud uses Void Gaze and can be avoided by blinking past them. If Daud sneaks up on the two witches via the drain, he will hear them speaking about the injured woman; they will reveal that she is a witch tasked with assassinating Daud. When Daud returns to speak with her, he will be given a chance to interrogate her before knocking her unconscious. In his first fight with the Brigmore Witches, Daud must take them all out by fighting or by other means. If he wants to be stealthy, he can blink away and hide, taking the witches out individually as they search for him. Upon defeating the witches, Daud can make his way into a room on the upper level. There, he will find a statue of Delilah Copperspoon. If Daud activates the statue, it will speak to him. To get to the Water Control Station, Daud can either initially turn right instead of left (if he has retrieved the key to the station, which can be found in the station itself), or he can make his way there from the cistern. The metal door will be slightly open, and Daud can crouch underneath it without being seen. He will come across two witches speaking with each other. The Water Control Station has three levels. Daud can sneak around easily in the lower level, but he must take out four weepers. The lower level also leads to a series of rooms where Daud can collect some items of interest. The "ground" and high levels of the station are patrolled by two witches. They will blink occasionally, suddenly appearing in different places, so Daud must be careful if he wants to take them out stealthily. Once he eliminates the witches, he must find the wrench to turn the water back on. It is located in a room off of the lower level. Once Daud turns the wrench, the machine will power on. If he has not already, Daud must cut two vines on the lower level that have wrapped themselves around the flywheels. After Daud frees them from the vines, allowing them to turn freely, he can make his way back to the Mill. Return to the Mill Daud can make his way upstairs to Nurse Trimble, who will give him the combination to the machine room door. He can leave and go downstairs, or he can attempt to talk to the Geezer. If he is able to distract Trimble by setting an alarm in his lab upstairs, the Geezer will request that Daud kill him and the rest of the Hatters by removing the whale oil tank from his life support. This will release a toxic gas that will kill everyone in the building. Daud can also kill or choke Trimble out to trigger the objective. (Note: The Geezer also knows the door code and will tell Daud the first two numbers once he has finished the objective, making Daud's trip to the Drapers Ward Sewer non-essential). If Daud wishes to do this, he can find a recipe for antitoxin in a secret wall compartment in Trimble's lab. He can open it by finding the audiograph hidden under his pillow and then inserting it into the audiograph player. He can locate two of the ingredients in the Mill, but to obtain the Oxrush plant, he must either buy it from Jerome or pick it from the Millenary Canal. Daud can make the antitoxin in Trimble's lab by using an empty vial on the still. Upon picking up the filled vial, Daud will automatically drink its contents. At some time Daud must make his way to the machine room, enter the code on the door, and take the part he needs for the Undine. At this point, if Daud does not want to kill the Geezer, he can simply leave. If choosing to kill the man, Daud can go to the Geezer's Office and remove the whale oil tank from the machine. This will cause the Hatters to turn hostile again, but Daud can easily run past them and out of the building. Return to the Riverfront Once Daud returns to the Undine, he can put the coil onto the engine. After Daud fixes the engine, he may be ambushed by a group of witches. Once the witches are taken down, Lizzy will give him the honor of starting the ship's engine, and he will be able to make his way to Brigmore Manor. Favors The Sunken Crate *Supplies will be left for Daud in a sunken chest at the Riverfront. The Hidden Rune *A rune will be left for Daud by the storm drains. Former Rothwild Laborer *Daud can meet one of the laborers he set free at the Rothwild Slaughterhouse at the Mill for information. A Gift From Abigail Ames *If Daud previously helped Abigail Ames in The Knife of Dunwall, a bone charm from her will be left in Jerome's locker. If Abigail was instead interrogated, a bomb will be left on the roof of the Drapers Ward shopping area. Side Objectives *Granny's Wedding Recreation ** To complete this objective, Daud must find a "bride" and a "groom" and locate a wedding ring. *Hat's Last Request **This objective requires Daud to speak to the Geezer when Trimble is not present. He will request that Daud kill him. Daud can remove the whale oil tank from the Geezer's life support machines, killing him and releasing a poison gas. ***An antitoxin recipe to keep the gas from harming Daud can be found in a secret wall compartment in Trimble's lab. ***Trimble will not be harmed by the gas because he takes the antitoxin every day. *Hatter Assassination **This objective is given by Jerome. Daud must find and kill a Hatter named Skinflint for him for failing to pay an owed 50 coin. In exchange, Jerome will pay Daud 50 coin. ***Skinflint can be found smoking a cigarette in the Millenary Canal close to the sewers. He will immediately turn hostile upon spotting Daud. ***Should Daud accept the job and then kill Jerome before confronting Skinflint, the side quest will be considered failed. Skinflint can still be encountered and eliminated afterwards, but Daud will get no reward for doing so. ***Should Daud make a deal with Trimble, therefore turning the Hatters neutral, Skinflint may be spoken with. He tells Daud that he does not want any trouble, to which Daud responds that he has spoken with Jerome and that Skinflint should pay his debts. Skinflint thanks Daud for "letting him slide on this one" and promises to make sure he pays his debts on time in the future. ***Daud has the option of lying to Jerome, saying that he killed Skinflint when he really did not, and he will still receive payment if he is successful in his lie. Special Actions General Mission Notes *On the edge of the Millenary Canal on the Hatters' side is a locked safe. The key can be found on the Dead Eels' side of Drapers Ward in the back alley in some bushes. **According to this note, the Eels trained a white rat to take small objects from Hatters territory and bring them back across the canal. *The wedding ring for the Granny's Wedding Recreation side objective can be found in the same bush as the key to the abandoned safe on the Dead Eels' side of Drapers Ward. *An Outsider shrine can be found in a locked warehouse in the Riverfront. The only open entrance is underwater. **Another can be found at the Water Control Station. *To lower his chaos, Daud can save a member of the Dead Eels from being threatened by a Hatter, after which he will say, "They'll never believe who saved me." He can be found on the Eels' side of the canal in the back alley on the far right. Trivia *When Daud is at the Riverfront, Thomas will mention that someone is watching them. *If Lizzy Stride is killed while attempting to take control of the ship, Daud will be named captain, and his assassins will become the crew. *Even if Daud kills all of the Dead Eels at the Riverfront, they will still be alive and present during Lizzy Stride's speech. Gallery Riverfront09.png|The Dead Eels' headquarters at the Riverfront. Edgar02.png|Edgar speaks with Daud. Lab.jpg|Trimble's Lab. drward02.png|The bush where the key to the abandoned safe and the wedding ring can be found. Witch01.png|Daud fights a witch in the Drapers Ward Sewer. dead eels loading screen01.png|The loading screen for The Mill in which Trimble pours elixir into the Geezer's mouth. Engineroom02.png|Locked door to the engine room. Engineroom01.png|The engine room containing the stolen engine coil. post01.png|A Dead Eels post near the Millenary Canal. post02.png|A Dead Eels post on the roof of a building. hatter safe01.png|Hatters investigate a locked safe. broken fan02.png|Daud blows out a fan in the Water Control Station. water control03.png|One of the vines keeping the wheel from turning. screens01 witch.png|A Brigmore Witch spies on the Dead Eels at the Riverfront. Screens01 edgar3.png|Daud stabs Edgar in the eye. Low Chaos Walkthrough The Brigmore Witches (No Kills No Alerts) -- Ep. 2, The Dead Eels (Pt. 1)|Part 1 The Brigmore Witches (No Kills No Alerts) -- Ep. 3, The Dead Eels (Pt. 2)|Part 2 High Chaos Walkthrough The Brigmore Witches Part 2- Drapers' Ward and Sewers; High Chaos Category:Missions Category:The Brigmore Witches Category:Spoilers Category:Gameplay Category:Walkthroughs